


Rasa Kesepian Yang Menghilang

by zizichwan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizichwan/pseuds/zizichwan
Summary: Tangisan Natsume semakin terdengar. Touko dan Shigeru mengelus dan menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Mereka sedikitnya mengerti akan perasaan pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa kesepian yang dirasakannya sudah mulai berangsur hilang. Ada keluarga Fujiwara, teman-teman sekolahnya, teman-teman youkai di Yatsuhara dan Nyanko-sensei.





	

**Rasa Kesepian yang Hilang**  
**By Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**  
**Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship**  
**Disclaimer by Yuki Midorikawa**

  
_Seorang anak kecil terlihat sedang duduk sendirian diatas hamparan rumput berwarna hijau. Sepasang mata amber menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tak jarang sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajahnya yang terbilang pucat tatkala melihat seekor burung yang menjatuhkan rumput kering ketika terbang. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat ia melihat sesuatu bergerak diatas pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari kencang tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu._

“Natsume-dono, tolong kembalikan namaku.” Ucap seorang youkai yang memiliki tubuh binatang namun berwajah manusia. Ia bersujud dihadapan seorang pemuda berambut coklat pucat.

Sang pemuda menghela napasnya sesaat. Sesungguhnya hari ini ia sangat lelah mengingat banyaknya kegiatan di sekolah. Namun ia juga tak mungkin menghiraukan makhluk di hadapannya.

Natsume Takashi, pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi warisan dari neneknya. Selain mewarisi kekuatan spiritual sang nenek, ia pun mendapatkan sebuah buku yang berisi nama-nama youkai yang telah di kalahkan oleh Natsume Reiko. Nenek Natsume Takashi.

Semenjak ia mendapatkan buku persahabatan itu, ia sering kali dihadapkan dengan siluman-siluman yang menginginkan namanya kembali. Namun selain itu ada juga siluman yang menginginkan buku tersebut agar bisa mengendalikan siluman-siluman yang lainnya dan tentu saja hal tersebut akan menimbulkan kekacauan yang sangat besar. Siluman yang menginginkan buku persahabatan itu diantaranya adalah Madara, siluman suci berbentuk serigala. Ia terbebas dari segel yang membelenggunya saat Natsume dikejar oleh dua orang siluman yang mengejarnya. Agar Madara bisa mendapatkan buku tersebut ia pun kini menjadi penjaga Natsume dalam bentuk kucing bulat berwarna putih.

“Haa~h..” Natsume tertelungkup saat ia sudah mengembalikan nama youkai itu. Sang siluman pun hilang setelah mendapatkan namanya kembali dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Yūjinchõ akan semakin tipis jika kamu mengembalikan nama-nama mereka, Natsume-bodoh.” Ucap seorang kucing bulat yang baru saja tiba di kamar Natsume.

“Berisik, sensei.” Natsume terlelap setelah menjawab pernyataan dari kucing di sampingnya. Madara atau sering dipanggil Natsume dengan ‘Nyanko-Sensei’ hanya terdiam. Ia pun memakan makanan yang sudah dibawakan oleh pemuda berumur 16 tahun tersebut.

* * *

 

.  
.

_‘Tak akan kubiarkan kamu bahagia, Natsume. Akan kurebut semua kebahagiaanmu. Akan ku habiskan sampai tak tersisa. Tunggu saja sampai waktunya tiba, Natsume.’_

“TIDAK!” tiba-tiba Natsume berteriak dan terbangun dengan wajah pucat pasi. Keringatnya banyak bercucuran membuat dua orang dan seekor kucing yang berada di dalam kamar Natsume memandang khawatir.

“Daijoubu, Takashi-kun?” tanya seorang wanita paruh baya. Ia mengelap wajah Natsume yang basah oleh keringat.

Mata amber Natsume bisa menangkap sosok pasangan Fujiwara yang bersedia menampung dan merawatnya selama ini sedang memandangnya khawatir. Ia pun merasa tak enak telah membuat mereka khawatir.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Touko-san, Shigeru-san.” Ucap Natsume lirih. Ia bohong. Ia tidak dalam kondisi baik. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini.

“Badanmu hangat, Takashi-kun. Makan dan minumlah obat. Jika besok keadaanmu membaik, aku akan mengijinkanmu sekolah.”

Natsume baru sadar ada handuk basah di pangkuannya. Ah sepertinya aku merepotkan mereka lagi.

“Nyangoro mengeluarkan suara berisik sejak tadi. Jadi kami memeriksa kamarmu, dan kami menemukanmu tertidur dalam keadaan gelisah. Saat kuperiksa kamu terkena demam. Apa ada masalah di sekolah?” tanya Shigeru.

“Tidak ada, Shigeru-san. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena hari ini banyak sekali kegiatan di sekolah.” Natsume sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya kepada kedua pasangan Fujiwara. “Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir.”

Touko mengelus kepala Natsume dengan lembut dan penuh aura keibuan. Membuat pemuda itu termenung namun sangat menikmatinya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk seseorang yang disebut ibu. Namun itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Bahkan sang ibu sudah meninggalkannya ketika ia baru saja lahir ke dunia.

“Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kamu menangis Takashi-kun?”

Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu sungkan untuk memberitahu wanita dihadapannya bahwa ia sangat menikmati elusan yang diberikannya. Nyanko-sensei melihat penuh arti kepada Natsume.

“Lebih baik sekarang tidurlah, Takashi. Agar besok keadaanmu membaik.”

“Ha’i.”

Setelah memastikan anak dari kerabat jauhnya itu telah terlelap tidur, Touko dan Shigeru kembali ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

“Natsume maaf aku memintamu untuk pergi ke Tokyo bersamaku. Karena jujur saja, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri.” Ucap seorang pria yang memakai sebuah topi berwarna coklat.

Natori Shuuichi. Seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal meminta bantuan Natsume untuk menemaninya pergi ke Tokyo. Dia bilang telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh disana. Ia tidak bisa memastikannya sendiri maka dari itu Natori mengajak Natsume pergi ke ibukota.

_‘Aku yang akan meminta ijin pada walimu, Natsume-kun. Yang penting apakah kamu mau membantuku?’_

Natori sendiri yang datang ke rumah Natsume untuk meminta ijin. Ketika mendengar bahwa Natsume akan diajak liburan, Touko sangat bahagia. Ia bersyukur kini ada orang-orang yang memperhatikan anak dari kerabatnya.

“Tidak usah khawatir, Natori-san. Lagi pula sekolahku kebetulan sedang dalam masa liburan musim panas. Memangnya youkai itu benar-benar sulit untuk dibedakan dengan manusia lainnya?”

“Iya, dan aku sendiri waktu itu keliru membedakan mana youkai mana manusia. Ia benar-benar pintar dalam menyamar. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu..” Natori menepuk pundak Natsume pelan. “Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu.”

“Aku tak tahu aku bisa atau tidak, namun aku akan mencobanya..”

“Terima kasih dan maaf aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah, Natsume.”

Pemuda bernama Natsume itu memeluk erat kucing gemuk yang berada dalam dekapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gelisah. Begitu juga dengan Madara, hari ini ia begitu diam. Tidak berisik seperti biasanya.

Mobil yang di kendarai oleh Natori berhenti didepan sebuah taman di pusat kota Tokyo. Ketika kaki Natsume menginjak aspal jalan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya serasa membeku sesaat. Ia merasakan sesuatu disini namun tidak bisa ia pastikan.

“Disinilah kejadian itu bermula. Korban yang notabene seorang manusia biasa tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan ditemukan tak bernyawa. Aku kebetulan yang saat itu sedang syuting disini, merasakan hawa aneh.”

“Sensei...”

“Aku mengerti. Dia sangat berbahaya, Natsume. Lebih baik kita kembali saja.” Madara menatap tajam ke sekeliling taman yang saat ini ramai dengan pengunjung, mengingat liburan musim panas sudah di mulai.

**Srett!**

Sebuah bayangan merah melesat diantara rimbunan pohon di samping kanan Natsume. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu langsung lari menuju bayang merah itu pergi. Natori yang saat itu sedang fokus dengan keadaan sekitar tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang bersamanya sudah pergi entah kemana.

“Tunggu!” teriak Natsume.

Bayangan merah yang dikejar Natsume tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan kini sudah ada di hadapan pemuda itu. Sesosok wanita berambut hitam legam dan bermata merah. Bisa Natsume rasakan bahwa youkai di hadapannya ini sangatlah berbahaya.

“Dasar bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan. Dia sangat berbahaya, menjauh sekarang!” Madara berteriak kepada Natsume yang kini masih memeluknya erat di dada.

**_‘Hoo, jadi kamu bisa melihatku?” tangan putih milik siluman wanita itu mengelus wajah Natsume. Bibirnya tersungging seringai yang terlihat kejam. ‘Kekuatanmu boleh juga. Tapi sebelum itu...’_ **

“Ukh...” Natsume merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian ulu hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang hendak melesak keluar pada kerongkongannya.

“Lepaskan dia, youkai kurang ajar!” Madara menggunakan kakinya lalu mengeluarkan cahaya putih untuk memisahkan tubuh Natsume dari siluman wanita itu.

‘Cih, ada pengganggu. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti bocah.’

Madara segera menghampiri tubuh Natsume yang kini sudah tergeletak di tanah. Tak lama Natori pun datang dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Ia segera memangku kepala Natsume pada pahanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu.

“Natsume... Natsume.. Sadarlah..”

Kedua mata amber Natsume terlihat begitu sayu dan penuh akan kesakitan. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya saat sesuatu yang hendak keluar melewati kerongkongannya itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

“Uhuk.. uhuk.. kh..”

Natsume memuntahkan darah kental melalui mulutnya. Kini kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah sepenuhnya kotor oleh cairan berwarna merah begitu juga dengan kemeja milik Natori.

“Natsume!”

“Perutku.. Perutku s—sakit..”

Natori yang mendengar rintihan itu segera memeriksa tubuh Natsume. Ia kembali terkejut saat melihat luka yang cukup dalam pada perut Natsume. “Natsume.. Natsume kumohon bertahanlah..”

* * *

 

.  
.

“Natori-san..” seorang pria paruh baya nampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Wajah pria tersebut begitu kelelahan.

“Bagaimana keadaannya, sensei?”

“Lukanya cukup dalam dan hampir mengenai organ hatinya. Saat ini ia masih dalam penanganan oleh dokter spesialis organ dalam. Luka tusukan ini hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.” Dokter tersebut menepuk pundak Natori yang kini turun pasrah. “Berdoa saja semoga ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Dan saya sarankan lebih baik segera laporkan ke pihak berwajib karena kejadian yang menimpa teman Anda bukan hanya kali ini saja. Beruntung nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan meskipun dalam kondisi sekarat.”

“Baik, terima kasih sensei.”

Dokter yang menangani Natsume pun berlalu. Kini Natori terduduk pada kursi besi yang disediakan oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Ia sungguh menyesal telah membawa sahabat kecilnya itu kedalam bahaya.

“Maafkan aku, Nyanko-sensei.” Ucap Natori lirih.

“Semua sudah terjadi. Dan aku khawatir siluman itu akan mengejar Natsume. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?” Madara duduk disamping Natori seperti patung kucing. Tak mungkin ia berjalan-jalan dalam wujud kucing atau siluman.

“Lebih baik kita tunggu kondisi Natsume sekarang ini. Setelah itu aku akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya.” Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya. “Aku akan menghubungi keluarga Fujiwara jika kondisi Natsume sudah dipastikan tidak ada dalam kondisi berbahaya.”

* * *

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

**Kediaman Fujiwara**

**Pruk!**

“Takashi-kun..” Touko baru saja menerima panggilan dari Natori. Senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya kini lenyap saat mendengar berita yang baru saja ia terima.

“Touko-san, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?” tanya Shigeru. Ia langsung melangkah mendekati istrinya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh.

“Takashi-kun.. Takashi-kun..”

“Ada apa dengan Takashi? Apa ia menikmati liburannya di Tokyo?”

“Shigeru-san, ayo kita segera ke Tokyo.”

Shigeru memegang kedua bahu istrinya dengan lembut. “Tenanglah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kita harus ke Tokyo?”

“Baru saja ada telepon dari Natori-san bahwa Takashi-kun menjadi salah satu korban kejahatan di Tokyo dan kini ia ada di Rumah Sakit. Kita harus segera kesana, Shigeru-san..”

“Baik kita kesana. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Touko-san. Setelah itu kita bersiap kesana.”

* * *

 

**Rumah Sakit Tokyo**

Seorang pria masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Rumah Sakit dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya kini sedang tertidur dengan damai. Raut wajah pemuda itu nampak begitu pucat. Dua buah kantung infus berbeda warna tergantung di tiang yang berada di samping ranjang dengan dua buah selang yang menjuntai kebawah. Mengalirkan cairan obat dan darah kedalam tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

Natsume Takashi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Natori bernapas lega setelah sebelumnya ia dihinggapi perasaan cemas luar biasa.

**Sreeg!!**

“Fujiwara-san...” Natori bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa memberikan akses pada orangtua asuh Natsume.

“Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Natori-san?” tanya Shigeru.

“Ada orang yang hendak merampoknya, dan sepertinya Natsume melakukan perlawanan hingga pada akhirnya seperti ini. Saya sungguh menyesal telah membawa Natsume ke dalam bahaya. Saya minta maaf, Fujiwara-san.” Natori membungkukkan badannya dalam sebagai rasa penyesalannya.

Shigeru yang melihat itu menghela napas dan membantu Natori untuk berdiri tegak lagi. “Ini sudah takdir. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Natori-san. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Natsume-kun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kini ia masih dalam pengaruh obat dan belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang lukanya cukup dalam dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama dalam masa pemulihannya mengingat luka tusukan itu hampir mengenai organ hatinya.”

“Takashi-kun...” Touko mengelus helaian coklat muda milik Natsume. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda dihadapannya.

Waktu bergulir cepat. Malam pun tiba pada waktunya. Sepasang kelopak mata nampak bergerak pelan. Sang pemilik nampak mengerang pelan saat rasa pusing menyeruak kepalanya. Erangan itu terdengar oleh orang yang tertidur sambil duduk yang berada di sampingnya.

“Takashi-kun, kamu sudah sadar?”

“To—touko-san? Aku ada di—mana?” pertanyaan Natsume diakhiri dengan sebuah erangan ketika rasa sakit menyambangi perutnya. Ia ingin bergerak namun tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan susah untuk di gerakkan.

“Kamu ada di Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. Aku akan memanggil dokter sebentar..” wanita paruh baya itu segera keluar untuk mencari dokter. Selama itu pula Natsume mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat kepingan ingatan mulai terkumpul.

“Jangan dipikirkan. Aku dan Natori akan menjagamu. Lebih baik pastikan kamu untuk sembuh terlebih dulu.” Ucap Madara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut.

“Sepertinya aku sudah membuat semua orang khawatir.” Ujarnya lirih.

Tak lama kemudian dokter pun datang. Ia diperiksa dengan saksama dan tampak dokter paruh baya itu menyuntikkan sesuatu pada infusan milik Natsume. “Kondisinya membaik. Jika seperti ini terus, ia bisa segera meninggalkan Rumah Sakit namun masih harus tetap istirahat total dan melakukan rawat jalan. Kalau begitu saya permisi.”

“Terima kasih, sensei.” Ucap Shigeru.

“Syukurlah, Takashi-kun. Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu.” Touko mengelus surai Natsume.

“Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir.”

“Lebih baik kamu istirahat agar bisa segera sembuh. Untuk saat ini hanya infusan saja yang membantumu makan. Dokter bilang, luka di perutmu masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Bersabarlah.”

“Ha’i.” Tak lama kemudian Natsume kembali terlelap. Mungkin obat yang diberikan oleh dokter sudah bereaksi.

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak ia tersadar di Rumah Sakit. Kondisi Natsume semakin hari semakin membaik. Besok ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Teman-temannya di Yatsuhara tidak ada yang diberitahu. Ia tak ingin mereka menjadi khawatir karenanya.

“Meskipun besok kamu sudah pulang, selalu beristirahat di rumah jangan terlalu lelah karena luka yang kamu dapatkan bukanlah luka ringan.” Natori membenarkan letak selimut yang di pakai oleh Natsume. Ia sedikit lega tidak melihat alat-alat aneh yang terpasang pada tubuh kurus itu. “Aku minta maaf sudah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini, Natsume-kun.”

“Sudah kubilang untuk jangan meminta maaf lagi, Natori-san. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang kurang berhati-hati.” Mata amber Natsume menatap keluar jendela. Sepuluh hari ini ia banyak merepotkan semua orang.

“Liburanmu masih tersisa 2 minggu lagi. Pergunakanlah untuk istirahat jangan banyak bergerak.”

“Ha’i. Lalu mengenai youkai itu bagaimana? Ia sangat berbahaya jika tidak segera di segel.”

Natori memandang pemuda yang kini masih terlihat sedikit pucat. “Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpamu, meskipun enggan, tapi Matoba datang membantuku untuk menyegel siluman itu.”

“Matoba-san ada disini?” jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa pengusir siluman itu ada datang ke Tokyo.

“Yah, dia pernah menjengukmu saat kamu masih tak sadarkan diri. Sudahlah, jangan banyak pikiran. Besok kita akan pulang ke Yatsuhara.”

“Ha’i.”

Sudah dua hari ini Natsume tidak melihat kucing gemuk miliknya. Menurut Touko-san, Nyanko-sensei berada di apartemen milik Natori-san. Karena tidak mungkin dibawa kembali ke Rumah Sakit setelah ke pergok oleh seorang suster ketika kucing itu sedang makan.

Natsume masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tidak tahu apa, namun perasaannya tidak tenang sama sekali. Tapi ia berharap semoga saja tidak sesuatu yang buruk terjadi nanti.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

Kediaman Fujiwara

“Akhirnya kita sampai di rumah. Ayo kubantu kamu untuk ke kamar, Natsume-kun.” Natori memapah Natsume yang baru saja turun dari mobil milik Shigeru-san.

“Aku bisa sendiri, Natori-san.”

“Ingatkan apa yang dokter katakan, jangan banyak bergerak. Harusnya saat ini kamu masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit, Natsume-kun. Jadi patuhilah semua nasehat yang diberikan oleh dokter.”

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang memapahnya saat ini. Rasa ngilu dan perih masih ia rasakan ketika kakinya bergerak. Baru kali ini ia terluka separah ini akibat oleh serangan siluman. Apa jadinya jika Touko-san dan Shigeru-san mengetahui hal ini? Mungkin saja ia akan di larang keluar rumah agar tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

“Kami sudah mengganti futonmu dengan kasur biasa. Karena tidak baik untuk lukamu jika tertidur diatas futon.” Ucap Touko. Wanita paruh baya itu merapikan letak selimut yang kini menutupi sebagian tubuh Natsume.

“Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Touko-san, Shigeru-san.”

“Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kamu ini bagian dari keluarga kami. Sudah kami anggap sebagai anak kami, maka dari itu jangan merasa sungkan. Lebih baik istirahatlah.” Ucap Shigeru.

“Ha’i.” Natsume menutup kedua mata ambernya. Ia merasa sedikit lelah setelah perjalanan jauh.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu pun keluar dari kamar Natsume setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu sudah terlelap tidur.

“Saya pamit pulang Fujiwara-san.” Natori berpamitan akan pulang. Ia ingin sekali beristirahat di rumah.

Shigeru yang mengerti akan hal itu menganggukkan kepalanya. “Terima kasih sudah menjaga Takashi di Rumah Sakit.”

“Tidak perlu, Fujiwara-san. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kalau begitu saya pamit.”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Natori-san.” Touko melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

* * *

 

.  
.

“Takashi-kun, ayo sarapan pagi dulu. Setelah itu minum obatmu dan beristirahatlah lagi.” Touko-san membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan segelas air putih. Bisa ia lihat, pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Takashi itu baru saja membuka matanya. “Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Apakah masih terasa sakit, Takashi-kun?”

Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku baik-baik saja, Touko-san. Sudah seminggu sejak aku berada di sini, dan selama itu pula aku terbaring di tempat tidur. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak terkena sinar matahari, maka dari itu kulitku terlihat pucat.”

Touko memegang pipinya sambil menatap Natsume dengan khawatir. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti siang Shigeru-san akan pulang dan mengantar kita ke Rumah Sakit. Ini jadwalmu untuk pemeriksaan. Semoga semuanya semakin membaik.”

“Iyah, semoga saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Touko-san. Aku sungguh menyesal.”

“Ara, apa yang sudah kamu katakan, Takashi-kun. Kami tidak merasa repot sama sekali. Kalau begitu segera makan sarapanmu.” Touko menatap kucing putih yang setia berada disamping sang tuannya, Nyanko-sensei. “Neko-chan, ayo kita ke bawah. Ada cumi goreng untukmu.”

Dengan semangat, Madara segera melesat keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar sekali. Touko dan Natsume hanya tertawa geli melihat kucing bulat itu begitu antusias saat mendengar cumi goreng.

“Maaf mengabaikanmu, Hinoe.” Mata amber milik Natsume menatap seorang Youkai wanita berambut biru yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat jendela.

“Tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?”

“Sudah membaik.” Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu memakan sarapannya. Makanannya enak, namun perutnya tidak bisa menampung semua makanan untuk saat ini. Ia hanya memakan setengahnya saja. Setelah itu meminum obat yang sudah disediakan oleh Touko-san.

“Sebenarnya ‘mereka’ ingin menjengukmu juga. Namun aku larang karena aku sangat yakin mereka akan membuat keributan dan mengganggu istirahatmu. Jadi mereka hanya menitipkan salam aja.” Hinoe meletakan buah berry berwarna merah di meja.

“Tolong beritahu mereka ungkapan rasa terima kasihku. Mereka tak usah khawatir, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.”

“Bagaimana kamu bisa terluka parah seperti itu?” Hinoe mengusap pelan pipi Natsume. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dan meresapi perlakuan dari siluman di hadapannya ini.

“Aura yang dimiliki oleh siluman ini sangat kuat dan jahat. Aku tak tahu apa tujuan dari semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan terhadap manusia. Karena perbuatannya itu sudah banyak nyawa manusia yang melayang.”

“Lalu apa yang dilakukan bola bulu itu? Apa ia tak bisa berkutik menghadapi siluman tersebut?”

“Aku bukannya takut. Aku sudah memperingatkannya bahwa siluman yang ia hadapi sangat kuat. Tapi karena dia dasarnya memang bodoh dan keras kepala, pada akhirnya ia terluka seperti itu.” Madara menggaruk kepalanya ketika sudah sampai diatas tempat tidur Natsume. Perutnya sudah kenyang, namun masih ada yang belum ia lakukan. Minum sake. Sudah lama ia tak meminum cairan memabukkan itu.

“Che, Natsume. Lebih baik buang saja siluman kucing bulat ini ke hutan. Buat apa dia berada disampingmu kalau tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.” Dengan santainya Hinoe menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap di samping Natsume yang kini sudah berbaring dengan mata sayu. Siluman wanita itu pun mengusap lembut pipi pucat milik Natsume. Merasakan belaian lembut itu, akhirnya pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu terlelap tidur. Semoga saja firasatku ini salah.

“Tak usah khawatir. Natori dan Matoba sudah menyegel siluman itu.” Ucap Natsume sebelum tertidur lelap.

“Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Madara.”

Madara terdiam sambil menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia pun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

* * *

 

 

“Jahitannya bagus dan tidak terjadi infeksi. Namun tetap usahakan untuk banyak beristirahat karena organ dalam yang terluka membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak dibandingkan luka luar yang bisa saja diobati menggunakan salep. Apakah ada keluhan lain?” tanya dokter wanita kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan.

“Tidak ada. Terima kasih sensei.” Ucap Natsume dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

“Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Perbanyaklah makanan yang mengandung zat penambah darah dan sesekali keluar rumah agar kulitmu terpapar sinar matahari. Di sekitaran halaman rumah saja supaya tidak berjalan terlalu jauh.” Dokter wanita bersurai hitam itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang dimana Natsume berbaring. Ia pun duduk disebuah kursi tepat di hadapan Shigeru-san berada. Sedangkan Touko membantu Natsume untuk bangun.

“Terima kasih Touko-san.” Natsume menghela napas ketika ia sudah berhasil duduk. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Touko yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus punggung pemuda tersebut.

“Ini obat yang harus anda tebus. Sebenarnya saya sendiri heran, luka anak ini bisa dibilang sangatlah fatal namun bisa sembuh secepat ini. Tapi saya sarankan untuk tidak membuatnya lelah mulai hari ini.”

“Baik sensei, saya mengerti. Terima kasih.”

Ketiganya berjalan menuju pintu depan Rumah Sakit. Mata Natsume sudah sangat berat, hanya berjalan sedikit seperti ini saja tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat.

“Touko-san, masuklah dulu ke dalam mobil aku akan menebus obat ini dulu sebelum pulang. Kasihan Takashi jika harus duduk menunggu di lobi.”

“Baik, Shigeru-san.” Touko membàntu Natsume untuk berjalan. Pemuda itu sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertidur. Sedangkan shigeru langsung berjalan menuju apotek yang ada di Rumah Sakit.

Sejam sudah berlalu. Namun Shigeru-san belum terlihat sampai saat ini. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Natsume dengan khawatir. Pemuda itu langsung terlelap tidur ketika sampai di mobil.

“Neko-chan, tolong jaga Takashi-kun sebentar. Aku akan menyusul Shigeru-san ke dalam.” Madara yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, mengeluarkan suara khas kucing tanda mengerti.

 ** _'Natsume-sama, tolong kembalikan namaku sekarang.'_**  Seorang youkai mendekat kearah Natsume yang masih tertidur. Namun tak lama kemudian pemuda itu terbangun.

“Bisakah nanti saja? Aku sangat lelah hari ini.”

“Tolong kembalikan sekarang. Karena aku tak tahu kapan lagi kita akan bertemu. Sudah sangat lama aku menunggumu disini.”

Karena iba, Natsume pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk berhadapan dengan youkai tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pun melakukan ritual pengembalian nama.

_**‘Terima kasih, Natsume-sama.’** _

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, youkai itu langsung menghilang dan Natsume menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Tubuhnya sedang lelah ditambah melakukan ritual pengembalian nama youkai. Ia ingin sekali berada di kamar saat ini.

“Kau bodoh, Natsume. Sudah tahu tubuhmu sedang terluka seperti itu, namun masih sempat-sempatnya mengembalikan nama youkai.”

“Maafkan aku sensei, buku ini semakin menipis.” Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Natsume pun kembali tidur. Tak berselang lama, Touko dan Shigeru kembali dari apotek. Mereka pun mulai masuk dan kendaraan beroda empat itu pun mulai berjalan menjauhi area Rumah Sakit.

* * *

 

.

“Takashi-kun, bangunlah ini sudah waktunya makan malam.” Touko mengelus pipi Natsume setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam. “Takashi-kun..”

“Ah Touko-san. Maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran.”

“Kamu pasti kelelahan akibat perjalanan tadi. Lebih baik segera makan, minum obat dan istirahatlah lagi.” Touko menyerahkan semangkuk bubur ke tangan Natsume. Pemuda itu mulai makan. Touko hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

“Maaf aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya, Touko-san.” Natsume menyerahkan mangkuk yang masih berisi bubur setengahnya lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa. Minumlah obat ini dan kembali istirahat. Selamat tidur, Takashi-kun.”

“Oyasuminasai, Touko-san.”

* * *

 

.  
.

“Touko-san?” tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Tanuma Kaname dan dua orang temannya, Kitamoto dan Nishimura.

“Ara, kalian temannya Takashi-kun. Konnichiwa..” sapa Touko sambil menenteng dua kresek belanjaan.

“Konnichiwa. Sudah selesai belanjanya, Touko-san?” kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kitamoto.

“Ha’i. Takashi-kun ingin memakan puding, kebetulan bahan-bahannya habis dan terpaksa harus belanja dahulu. Kalian mau kemana?”

“Natsume sudah pulang dari Tokyo? Apakah dia sangat menikmati liburannya disana.” Nishimura bertanya dengan semangatnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari wanita paruh baya itu.

“Liburan musim panas Takashi-kun di Tokyo, ia habiskan di Rumah Sakit. Dan sepuluh hari yang lalu kami sudah pulang ke rumah.”

Ketiga teman Natsume kaget mendengar pernyataan dari wanita dihadapan mereka. Apa mungkin mereka salah dengar? Rumah Sakit? Natsume?

“Maksud anda Natsume selama di Tokyo ia berada di Rumah Sakit? Apa dia sakit?” tanya Tanuma tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

“Kalian tidak di beritahu oleh Takashi-kun? Di Tokyo, Takashi-kun menjadi salah satu korban perampokan disana. Dan ia terluka hingga harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.”

“Bolehkan kami menjenguknya?” tanya Tanuma lagi.

“Ha’i.”

.

“Natsume...”

Natsume meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bisa ia lihat wajah ketiga temannya terlihat menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada wajah Misuzu. “Ha—ha’i..”

“Jadi...” Tanuma menatap tajam pemuda yang masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas saat melihat rona pucat masih menyambangi temannya itu. “Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami? Jujur saja kami kecewa.”

“Apa kami tidak berhak tahu, Natsume?” tanya Kitamoto disertai anggukkan setuju oleh Nishimura.

“Aku merasa bersalah telah mengira bahwa kamu bersenang-senang selama disana. Nyatanya malah kamu mendapat musibah.” Nishimura berbicara blak-blakan. Ia bukannya iri, namun turut senang bisa membayangkan wajah Natsume yang sedang berbahagia menikmati liburannya.

“Maafkan aku...” Natsume menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya tak ingin menambah daftar orang yang direpotkan olehnya saja. Ia menangis dalam diam, terlihat dari bahunya yang mulai bergetar. “Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir dan kerepotan karenaku.”

“Natsume bodoh. Dasar bodoh.” Tanuma membawa pemuda ringkih itu pada pelukannya. Kitamoto dan Nishimura ikut menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

“Kita sudah lama bersama. Kamu sudah kuanggap lebih dari sahabat, sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara.” Tanuma mengelus punggung yang nampak masih bergetar itu. “Aku yang merupakan anak tunggal, senang bisa mengenalmu. Dilihat dari sikapmu, aku merasa mempunyai adik laki-laki.”

“Iyah, outoto yang nakal dan ceroboh.” Timpal Nishimura.

“Dan juga imut.” Ujar Kitamoto disertai senyuman.

“Kalian jangan menganggapku anak kecil. Tapi—“ Natsume menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap satu-satu sahabatnya itu. “Aku ucapkan terima kasih.” Ucap Natsume dengan senyuman tulus dan lembut.

“Ah dan juga outoto yang cantik.” Celetuk Nishimura yang mengubah ekspresi Natsume menjadi cemberut.

“Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Pemuda berambut coklat pucat itu merilekskan badannya. Jujur saja ia merasa pegal berbaring terus, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia bergerak rasa ngilu selalu muncul. “Sudah lebih baik. Seminggu lebih kuhabiskan di Rumah Sakit sudah lebih dari cukup ditambah istirahat di rumah juga. Yah kurang lebih sudah membaik dibandingkan dengan kondisiku di awal.”

“Berarti lukamu benar-benar parah?” Kitamoto bisa melihat bahwa wajah Natsume lebih tirus.

“Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi. Tiga hari yang lalu dokter sudah memeriksanya dan hasilnya baik.”

“Jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kami. Ingat itu.” Ucap Nishimura dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat galak.

Natsume tertawa kecil melihatnya. “Ha’i. Arigatou.”

.

‘Dimana kau bocah! Aku takkan segan-segan lagi untuk memakanmu jika kita bertemu. Tunggu saja!’

* * *

 

.  
.

“Ohayou, Natsume.” Sapa Nishimura. Ia baru saja sampai di kelasnya pagi ini. Ketika hendak berangkat, ada sedikit perdebatan kecil antara Natsume dengan Touko. Pemuda itu ingin masuk sekolah, namun dilarang oleh ibu walinya karena khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Akhirnya Touko sedikit mengalah setelah diberi pengertian oleh dirinya dan Shigeru-san. Ia diijinkan masuk sekolah dengan syarat diantar oleh Shigeru dan ayah walinya itu berbicara sesuatu dengan salah seorang guru mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Mengesalkan memang, namun entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia karena sangat diperhatikan.

“Ohayou, Nishimura, Kitamoto.” Natsume berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

“Daijoubu ka, Natsume?” Kitamoto menatap sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda bermata amber itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia baik-baik saja saat ini. Mereka hanya berlebihan saja mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

Waktu terus bergulir. Seminggu sudah terlewati oleh Natsume dengan berbagai kegiatan di sekolah meskipun masih ada larangan ini itu oleh Touko-san. Jujur saja ia tidak merasa risih, bahkan sangat senang menerimanya.

Di sekolah, Natsume dan Nishimura yang memang satu kelas, melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang murid yaitu memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas dengan seksama. Terkadang Nishimura menguap karena kebosanan sudah melandanya.

Tanpa terasa bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mata yang tadinya mengantuk kini terbuka lebar. Dengan semangat Nishimura mengajak Natsume untuk segera makan siang.

“Kamu tunggu saja diatap, aku akan menyusul dengan Kitamoto nanti. Sekarang dia sudah menungguku di kantin. Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu, Natsume?”

“Ocha saja.” Nishimura mengangguk dan langsung melesat lari menuju kantin. Sedangkan Natsume dengan santai berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa lemas lagi. Ia sudah merasa sangat sehat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika langkah kakinya bergerak melewati pintu, ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Terasa sangat menyegarkan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ketiga temannya datang dan duduk secara mengeliling. Untung saja tempat yang mereka tempati teduh sehingga sinar matahari tidak langsung menerap kulit mereka.

Acara makan siang pun di mulai. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan di sela-sela makannya. Terkadang Nishimura tersedak ketika ia tak bisa menahan tawanya akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh teman sekelas Tanuma. Natsume tertawa kecil melihat teman-temannya itu. Ah ia sangat bersyukur bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang sangat menyayanginya.

Tiba-tiba Natsume menghentikan tawanya dan mematung sesaat ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Aura jahat yang sempat ia rasakan di Tokyo. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Peluh mulai berlomba keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

“Natsume, daijoubu?” Tanuma yang duduk tepat disamping Natsume menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Tak sia-sia, akhirnya pemuda berumur 16 tahun tersebut mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya. “Natsume?”

“A—ah. Ha’i, daijoubu desu. Maaf aku tiba-tiba melamun.” Natsume mengambil ocha yang tadi sempat dibelikan oleh Nishimura. Ia hampir menghabiskan cairan teh hijau tersebut.

“Wajahmu pucat, kamu yakin baik-baik saja?” tanya Kitamoto dengan wajah khawatir

“Daijoubu. Aku hanya merasa lelah saja.”

“Lebih baik kamu istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja, Natsume. Ayo kami antar.”

Natsume memang merasa lelah. Ia tak menolak ketika teman-teman menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya. Ketika hendak berdiri, perasaan sesak itu kembali datang bahkan ia merasa oksigen tidak tersedia di sekelilingnya. Karena hal itu, pandangan Natsume menggelap dan ia pun tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Beruntung ketika Natsume kehilangan kesadarannya, Tanuma menyadarinya hingga ia menahan tubuh ringkih itu sebelum menghantam lantai. Wajah ketiga temannya nampak panik.

“Natsume... Natsume..” pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menepuk pipi Natsume dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun sang pemilik nama tersebut tak kunjung membuka namanya.

.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

“Natsume-kun hanya kelelahan saja. Aku sudah mengetahui keadaannya dari guru yang lain. Lukanya ini memang cukup lebar jika dibandingkan dengan luka tusukan benda tajam tapi untungnya tidak terbuka lagi, jadi ia pingsan hanya faktor kelelahan saja. Kalian tak usah khawatir. Untuk sementara biarkan Natsume-kun untuk beristirahat. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas, karena pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai.” Ucap sang guru kesehatan.

Nishimura, Kitamoto dan Tanuma akhirnya dengan berat hati meninggalkan teman mereka di ruang kesehatan seorang diri.

‘Aku akan memakan semua orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Tunggu saja, Natsume. Aku tak akan memakanmu langsung, tapi aku akan mulai dengan memakan salah satu temanmu barusan.’

Natsume sontak membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat siluman merah itu melesat keluar dan menuju lantai dua. Kedua mata amber milik Natsume membola saat melihat teman-temannya berjalan santai menuju kelas masing-masing.

Siluman merah tersebut menarik tangan kanan Nishimura yang berjalan di pinggir jendela. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat dan dibelah di tengah itu kaget, dan ia merasa badannya oleng hendak jatuh ke lantai satu. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Natsume sudah menarik lengan Nishimura dan memukul youkai itu.

Nishimura tampak shock. Ia terdiam sambil duduk, wajahnya tampak pucat. Natsume ingin bertanya, namun ia melihat youkai itu kini hendak mencelakakan seorang siswi. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda bersurai coklat pucat itu langsung berlari dan melindungi siswi tersebut dari runtuhan meja dan kursi yang terdapat disamping kelas.

**Bruk!**

Natsume bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan siswi itu. Mata ambernya melihat ke sekeliling, namun tidak dapat ia temukan. Auranya pun menghilang seketika.

Kepalanya sakit. Rasa perih yang hebat terasa di perutnya. Tetesan darah mengucur dari kepala Natsume dan mengenai seragam siswi tersebut. Sang siswi kaget ketika ia hendak bertanya, tubuh Natsume sudah oleng ke samping.

“Daijoubu desuka?” tanya Natsume. Ia khawatir jika siswi itu terluka tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia sendiri yang terluka.

“Daijoubu desu. Kamu baik-baik saja Natsume-kun? Kepalamu berdarah.”

Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun Natsume sudah mengiranya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya. Ia ingin menjawab namun tenaganya hilang seolah tersedot.

“Natsume... Natsume...” Tanuma berteriak. Ia panik ketika melihat darah dari kepalanya belum lagi seragam putih Natsume pada bagian perutnya mulai berwarna merah. Dengan tangan gemetar, Tanuma menarik keatas seragam milik Natsume. Ia semakin panik saat perban di perutnya berwarna merah. “Natsume kumohon bertahanlah. Oy, Natsume!”

Pemuda yang dipanggil-panggil namanya itu diambang batas kesadaran. Ia bisa mendengarnya namun tak mampu menjawabnya. Kepalanya pening. Sepertinya aku membuat masalah baru lagi.

* * *

 

.  
.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu membuka matanya. Rasa pening dan mual menyergapnya tatkala kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna. _Ini kamarku. Syukurlah._

“Kamu terlibat dengan siluman lagi, natsume bodoh?” suara Nyanko-sensei merasuki indra pendengarannya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum berusaha untuk bangun. Namun tubuhnya terasa berat, dengan terpaksa ia pun berbaring. Tangannya meraba kepala ketika rasa pening kembali menggerayanginya. Bisa ia rasakan lilitan perban melingkari kepalanya.

“Siluman yang bertemu dengan kita di Tokyo yang mendatangiku. Dia hampir melukai teman-temanku.”

“Apa kamu bilang? Bukankah siluman itu sudah di segel oleh Matoba dan Natori. Kenapa dia bisa muncul di Yatsuhara?” Nyanko sensei melompat kearah kaki Natsume.

“Aku tidak tahu. Saat siang tadi aku sempat merasakan aura jahatnya dan itu membuatku pusing. Lalu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi selanjutnya, karena ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan.” Mata amber Natsume menatap langit-langit kamarnya. “Siluman itu mendatangiku dan bilang padaku akan melukai teman-temanku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha melindungi mereka meskipun aku tahu sendiri bahwa kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan.”

Madara terdiam. Firasat yang ia rasakan bersama Hinoe tidak meleset. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang gawat. “Natsume...” pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangun, dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. “.. Hubungi Natori dan minta perlindungan padanya untuk saat ini. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk menjauh dari orang-orang terdekatmu saat ini.”

“A—aku harus menjauh?” kepingan memori saat pertama kali Natsume berada di Yatsuhara mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Padahal kehidupan seperti ini yang ia idam-idamkan saat dulu. Ketika banyak orang yang menyayangi dan memperhatikannya meskipun ia harus menyembunyikan kemampuannya saat ini.

**Sreeg!**

“Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, Takashi-kun. Aku sangat cemas ketika mendapatkan telepon dari pihak sekolah. Apakah kamu ingin makan?” tanya Touko saat melihat anak asuhnya sudah siuman.

“Tidak terima kasih, Touko-san. Aku belum lapar. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas.” Natsume memandang wanita paruh baya itu dengan pandangan menyesal.

“Dokter bilang kamu hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari ini sampai luka di perutmu membaik. Beliau juga sudah mengganti perbannya. Sekarang istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Oyasumi Takashi-kun. Segera sembuh.” Touko mengusap kepala Natsume dan memberikan ciuman di pucuk kepalanya.

Natsume kaget dan ia mematung sesaat. Matanya basah akan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Untung saja saat ini Touko sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Hampir semalaman Natsume menangis. Bahkan Madara pun tidak tidur hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya saja. Ia paham dengan perasaan pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya, Natsume bangun dengan pening luar biasa. Mungkin efek dari ia menangis semalaman. Matanya terlihat sembab dan memerah. Apa yang akan dijadikan alasan jika Touko -san bertanya nanti?

“Ohayou, Takashi-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Di makan yah setelah itu minum obatnya.” Touko menyelipkan sebuah meja kecil untuk menyimpan sarapan yang akan di makan Natsume. “Matamu kenapa Takashi-kun?”

“Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur semalam. Aku baik-baik saja Touko-san.”

Tangan Touko meraba dahi Natsume. “Badanmu hangat. Baiklah, setelah selesai minum obat beristirahatlah kembali.”

“Ha’i.”

Touko meninggalkan Natsume seorang diri di kamar. Madara pagi-pagi sudah pergi membuat Natsume sendiri keheranan namun ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Toh kucingnya itu bukan kucing biasa. Lebih dari biasa.

Waktu terus bergulir. Seharian Natsume berbaring di atas kasur. Sesekali ia membaca buku yang disiapkan oleh Touko di nakas samping ranjangnya. Matanya hampir menutup jika tidak mendengar suara berisik dari bawah. Tak lama langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah kamarnya.

**Sreeg!**

“Takashi-kun, teman-temanmu datang menjenguk.” Touko membuka pintu kamar Natsume lebar-lebar. Bisa ia lihat ada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya dan seorang siswi yang ia bahkan baru lihat. “Aku tinggal kebawah yah.”

“Ha’i.” Natsume menyimpan bukunya. Ia membalas sapaan teman-temannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

“Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi, Natsume. Sungguh kemarin aku takut luar biasa.” Ucap Nishimura. Memang kemarin Nishimura yang paling ketakutan bahkan ia melupakan rasa terkejutnya ketika hampit jatuh keluar jendela.

“Maafkan aku. Kamu baik-baik saja, Nishimura?”

“Yah kemarin aku kaget tapi jika kamu tidak menarikku mungkin saat ini aku berada di Rumah sakit. Terima kasih, Natsume.”

Natsume menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kedua mata indah itu melihat seorang perempuan yang berada dibelakang Tanuma. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Natsume dan memberikan sebuah parsel yang berisi buah-buahan.

“Namaku Morikita Yuuka. Terima kasih Natsume-kun sudah menolongku kemarin. Jika tidak ada Natsume-kun mungkin aku juga berada di Rumah Sakit saat ini.” Ucap gadis berambut hitam itu. Ah iyah dia ingat, gadis itu dulu pernah meminta berfoto dengannya di acara festival sekolah.

“Dia teman sekelasku dan Tanuma. Dia ingin menjengukmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kebetulan kami juga ingin menjengukmu maka dari itu ia ikut bersama kami.” Jelas Kitamoto saat menyadari raut bingung dari wajah Natsume.

“Ah iyah. Syukurlah jika kamu baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku dan memberikan ini untukku, Morikita-san.” Ucap Natsume dengan senyum tulusnya. Sang gadis yang melihat itu membuatnya malu dan mukanya nampak memerah. Nishimura dan Kitamoto terkikik geli melihatnya sedangkan Tanuma hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Taki dan Sasada akan menyusul nanti. Mungkin ia kerepotan membawa bingkisan untukmu, Natsume.” Tanuma duduk di dekat jendela.

“Bingkisan? Dari siapa?”

“Dari teman-temanmu di sekolah. Meskipun kebanyakan murid perempuan yang memberikannya.” Ujar Nishimura. “Ah aku iri denganmu Natsume.”

Natsume yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang harus diirikan darinya? Ia tak punya sesuatu yang spesial. Kecuali ‘penglihatan’ dan yuujinchou yang ia miliki.

“Kamu benar-benar tidak mengerti, Natsume?” tanya Kitamoto. Pemuda bermata amber itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Kitamoto, Tanuma dan Nishimura menghela napas. Sedangkan gadis satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu terkikik geli.

“Tanuma, kita benar-benar seperti mempunyai outoto yang polos dan perlu perlindungan.” Ujar Nishimura. Kitamoto mengangguk setuju. “Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya itu populer di kalangan para siswi.”

“Kita harus melindungi pemikirannya yang masih bersih itu.” Tanume tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Natsume yang cemberut itu. “Kenapa Natsume?”

“Kalian berhenti menyebutku outoto. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.” Natsume menatap garang keempat orang yang kini menertawakannya. Namun bukannya takut, justru keempatnya itu malah semakin keras tertawanya. “Apanya yang lucu?”

“Wajahmu yang sedang marah terlihat sangat imut, Natsume.” Ucap Nishimura sambil menahan tawanya.

* * *

 

.  
.

Dua hari kemudian Natsume sudah menjalani hari-harinya lagi setelah lama terkurung di rumah. Ia tak ingin membuat kedua walinya semakin khawatir maka dari itu ia menuruti semua keinginan mereka.

“Ohayou, Natsume-kun.” Sapa seorang murid perempuan. Natsume tidak kenal siapa dia, namun ia tetap membalas sapaan teman-temannya yang berpapasan di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

“Sebenarnya ada apa ini.” Gumam Natsume. Jujur saja ia heran dengan sikap teman-teman sekolahnya hari ini. Bahkan sebelum hari ini. Ia ingat, dua hari selama berada di rumah, ia sering mendapat bingkisan dari teman-teman yang lain yang dibawakan oleh sahabatnya ke rumah.

“Kenapa pagi-pagi kamu sudah melamun, Natsume?” tanya Kitamoto saat ia masuk ke kelas Natsume bersama dengan Nishimura dan Tanuma.

“A—ah, ohayou...”

“Ohayou..”

Natsume menghela napas sesaat. “Aku hanya merasa heran dengan sikap teman-teman yang lainnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka menyapa dan bertanya keadaanku.”

**Pluk!**

Kitamoto yang saat itu kebetulan berdiri di samping Natsume, meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Natsume. “Kamu ini. Mereka semua itu kagum padamu setelah kejadian kamu menyelamatkan Morikita.” Pipi Natsume memerah karena malu. “Sebenarnya dari dulu mereka ingin menyapamu, namun karena kamu selalu sendiri dan terkesan menghindar, akhirnya mereka enggan mendekatimu.”

“Yah memang pertama kali kamu kesini, wajahmu terlihat tak bersahabat—bukan dalam artian yang menyeramkan. Mungkin bisa disebut sikapmu dingin.” Ujar Nishimura. “Aku akui, wajahmu memang menarik Natsume tapi sikapmu yang tertutup itu membuat yang lainnya segan mendekatimu. Maka dari itu sedikit demi sedikit terbukalah kepada kami.”

Mata Natsume membelalak lebar. Jujur saja ia merasa terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang dan bahagia. “Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna.” Aku hanya tak ingin kalian menjauhiku setelah tahu yang sebenarnya dan membawa kalian kedalam masalahku.

“Mengenai wajahmu Natsume...” Tanuma menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya itu. “Matamu berwarna cantik. Apakah kamu dapatkan dari ibumu juga?”

Natsume mengerjapkan matanya. Ah baru kali ini ada yang bertanya seperti itu. “Iie. Warna mataku ini aku dapatkan dari nenekku.” Dan kemampuan melihat youkai dengan bonus buku persahabatan yang banyak diincar oleh para youkai.

“Warna matamu seperti bersinar Natsume. Berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.”

Telapak tangan Natsume mengusap pelan mata kanannya. “Apakah kalian tidak menyukainya? Merasa takut mungkin?”

“Ahaha, bodoh kamu Natsume. Kenapa harus takut, aku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Jika kamu perempuan aku pasti akan mengejarmu.” Ucap Nishimura sambil berakting seperti sedang mengejar seseorang.

“Jangan membuatnya takut, Nishimura.” Kitamoto memukul belakang kepala Nishimura.

Keempatnya mengobrol dan kadang tertawa jika Nishimura sudah mengeluarkan candaannya. Hingga tak terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tanuma dan Kitamoto pamit menuju kelas mereka sebelum guru yang mengajar masuk ke kelas.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

“Matoba, kamu pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Natsume kan?” tanya seorang pria dewasa yang memakai topi dan juga kacamata.

“Ya aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku merasa bahwa youkai itu semakin kuat akibat dendam yang ia rasakan karena kita sudah menyegelnya.” Matoba Seiji menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya. “Namun youkai itu tidak memburu kita melainkan memburu bocah itu. Aku sarankan untuk membawa dia bersamaku.”

Natori menatap pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun itu. Natori dan Matoba sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu bahkan sebelum mengenal Natsume. Mereka pernah terlibat dalam suatu pertemuan. Namun mereka berdua tak pernah bisa akur karena suatu alasan tertentu.

“Aku yakin Natsume akan menolaknya.”

“Daripada kamu mengurus hal-hal tak berguna, lebih baik sekarang pergi ke tempat anak itu. Shiki yang aku tugaskan hilang entah kemana.”

Natori menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Natori segera pergi menuju tempat dimana Natsume berada. Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu masih berada di sekolahnya.

.  
.

**Prang!**

Natsume dengan sekuat tenaga berlari dan menghindari youkai wanita itu. Untung saja teman-temannya saat ini berada di kantin untuk membeli makanan. Rasa lelah sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Ia ingat pesan Touko, Shigeru dan dokter yang menanganinya untuk tidak kelelahan. Namun jika ia tidak menghindar, nyawanyalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Ia hendak keluar dari area sekolah menuju hutan melewati pintu belakang. Namun niatnya itu batal ketika kaki yang ia gunakan untuk berlari terantuk akar pohon sehingga ia pun jatuh dengan posisi salah.

‘Akhirnya kita bertemu bocah. Dengan memakanmu kekuatanku akan kembali seperti semula.’

Natsume beringsut mundur. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Youkai itu mencekik leher Natsume. Kedua tangan Natsume meronta hendak melepaskan diri namun cekikan itu terasa erat. Matanya mulai berkunang, namun sebelum kesadarannya terenggut ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Natori-san ka?

Natori memangku kepala Natsume. Ia berhasil mengusir youkai itu untuk sementara waktu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Matoba memang benar sekali. Ia harus segera menjauhkan Natsume dari youkai itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai aktor itu mulai menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara leher dan lutut Natsume. Ia pun bersiap menggendong pemuda yang lebih muda 8 tahun tersebut.

“Bukankah itu Natori shuuichi? Eh, itu Natsume-kun?”

“Iya itu Natsume. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia pingsan?”

“Bagaimana Natori-san bisa bersamanya?”

Terdengar bisik-bisik para murid ketika ia berjalan melewati ruangan kelas. Natori berencana untuk membawa pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan agar luka pada kakinya bisa diobati terlebih dahulu. Ia tak yakin bisa mengobatinya nanti.

Ia melihat tiga orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir. Natori mengenal salah satu diantara kelima orang tersebut.

“Tanuma-kun bisa kamu tunjukkan dimana ruangan kesehatan berada?”

Tanuma mengangguk. Ia berjalan di samping Natori yang masih menggendong Natsume. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi namun ia sedikit sungkan melihat wajah Natori saat ini.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dokter sekolah yang menangani luka Natsume menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menatap Natori selaku orang yang paling tua disana.

“Natsume-kun tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya terkilir pada kakinya saja. Mungkin akan berefek pada suhu tubuhnya yang naik. Selebihnya ia baik-baik saja.” Dokter wanita tersebut menatap sekilas pemuda yang masih dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. “Mungkin lebih baik jika ia bisa beristirahat sekarang di rumah. Untung saja besok sudah weekend jadi ia bisa beristirahat di rumah.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu sensei. Sekarang saya akan membawa Natsume pulang. Bisakah sensei meminta ijin pada wali kelasnya nanti?”

“Akan saya mintakan ijin. Apakah Anda tahu rumah Natsume berada?” tanya sang dokter sekolah.

Kitamoto, Nishimura, Sasada dan Taki menatap pria tampan itu. Yah sejujurnya dua gadis itu ingin bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Natsume. Mereka berempat tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat mereka berteman baik dengan seorang aktor terkenal.

“Saya tahu, sensei. Saya sudah dibilang sering pergi ke rumahnya. Kalau begitu terima kasih, sensei.”

“Ha’i, sama-sama. Sebelum saya pamit, Natori-san, bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan anda?” tanya dokter wanita itu malu-malu. Ia sudah lama mengidolakan pria dihadapannya. Sasada dan Taki sontak mendekat kearah Natori.

“Kami juga..”

Dengan senyuman kaku, Natori menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah apa boleh buat.

.

“Tanuma apa kamu masih khawatir dengan Natsume? Tenang saja dia sudah diantar pulang oleh Natori-san.” Kitamoto menepuk pundak teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di atap sekolah.

“Tapi jujur saja aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Natsume mengenal aktor terkenal sekelas Natori-san. Apa kamu tidak terkejut Tanuma?” Ujar Nishimura.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku sudah bertemu dengan Natori-san sebelumnya. Tapi tidak sesering Natsume. Hanya sekali saja dulu.”

“EHH!! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu kami, Tanuma?” ujar Nishimura dengan histeris.

Tanuma tersenyum kikuk. Dia merasa bahwa informasi itu tak penting untuk diberitahu bahkan diumbar. Namun kedua temannya masih saja melayangkan protes kepada Tanuma. Bisa ia bayangkan jika mereka bertemu dengan Natsume, pemuda berambut coklat pucat itu pasti lebih kewalahan menghadapi kedua temannya ini.

Malam harinya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter sekolah, suhu badan Natsume tinggi. Bahkan Touko saat ini berada disampingnya untuk mengompres pemuda itu. Wajah wanita baya tersebut begitu khawatir pasalnya suhu badan Natsume tak kunjung turun.

“Bagaimana jika kita membawanya ke Rumah Sakit saja, Shigeru-san?” tangan wanita itu mengusap helaian coklat muda milik Natsume.

“Ti—tidak usah, Touko-san. Aku ba—ik baik saja.” Natsume membuka sebelah matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening.

“Kalau begitu lebih baik kamu tidur dan istirahat lagi, Takashi. Jika besok pagi demammu masih tinggi, kami akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit.” Ucap Shigeru. Pria itu memandang lembut dan penuh perhatian pada pemuda yang berbaring dihadapanya ini.

“Ha—i..” natsume kembali tertidur. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat tenang dan damai tidak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Pasangan Fujiwara itu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Keduanya pun meninggalkan kamar Natsume setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar sudah terlelap tidur.

Pagi pun menjelang.

“Syukurlah demammu sudah turun, Takashi-kun. Akan kusiapkan sarapanmu, tunggu sebentar yah?” Touko mengusap rambut Natsume sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kamar pemuda umur 16 tahun tersebut.

“Ha’i. Gomenasai..”

Madara berjalan dan duduk diam di samping Natsume. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan menggunakan salah satu kakinya. “Youkai itu pasti akan terus memburumu, Natsume. Jika didiamkan lebih lama lagi, akan semakin membahayakanmu.”

“Apakah ada cara untuk mengalahkan youkai itu, sensei? Aku tak ingin orang-orang disekitarku dan youkai yang ada di Yatsuhara menjadi korbannya.”

“Ada satu cara..” Madara menatap Natsume. “Tapi aku tak yakin cara itu akan berhasil.”

“Bagaimana caranya sensei?” Natsume bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Karena gerakan itu membuat sakit di kakinya menjadi terasa.

“Dasar bodoh.” Ejek Madara saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya meringis karena kesakitan. “Kita bicarakan nanti. Touko sebentar lagi sampai kesini.”

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Madara. Tak kurang dari 5 menit, Touko sudah masuk ke kamar Natsume dengan membawa meja kecil berisi sarapan diatasnya. Wajahnya menampakan penuh kelegaan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat anak asuhnya itu terlihat segar pagi ini.

Keduanya berbincang disela-sela Natsume memakan sarapannya. Pemuda itu yang dulunya selalu merasa kesepian, kini mulai terlihat banyak warna di kehidupannya.

“Takashi-kun, ada undangan acara kenaikan jabatan dari kantornya Shigeru-san selama 3 hari di Tokyo. Apa Takashi-kun bisa ikut? Karena aku tak yakin akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini.”

Kedua mata amber milik Natsume melebar. Ia hampir saja menyetujui permintaan Bibi Touko, namun ingatannya muncul saat pembicaraan bersama Madara tadi.

“Maafkan aku Touko-san. Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin ikut kesana. Tapi masih ada kegiatan di sekolah. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.” Ucap Natsume dengan penuh sesal. “Touko-san dan Shigeru-san pergi saja, aku tak apa di rumah sendiri.”

“Ara. Bagaimana ini? Kamu sedang sakit Takashi-kun. Kami tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri.”

Natsume tersenyum menenangkan. “Sungguh tak apa, Touko-san. Nanti aku akan meminta temanku untuk menemaniku di sini. Bahkan kupikir Natori-san juga bisa ku mintai tolong.”

“Kami ingin mengajakmu juga Takashi-kun. Jadi kita bisa menikmati acaranya bersama-sama. Ingat, Takashi-kun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini dan sudah kami anggap seperti anak kandung kami sendiri. Maka dari itu jangan merasa sungkan.” Ucap Touko.

Hari ini Natsume dibuat terharu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga Fujiwara. “Terima kasih banyak, Touko-san. Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa ikut bersama kalian. Ha’i. Kapan kalian berangkatnya?”

“Besok pagi. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu selama 3 hari. Nanti hangatkan saja jika ingin memakannya.” Touko beranjak dari duduknya. Ia hendak pergi ke dapur untuk melihat persediaan makanan.

“Ha’i terima kasih.”

Waktu mulai bergulir. Jam saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Nyanko sensei nampak terlelap. Namun tidurnya terusik saat menangkap suara isakan dari seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Berbaring menyamping dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh orang tersebut.

Kucing perwujudan siluman suci itu melirik dengan penuh makna. Ia mengerti alasan kenapa Natsume menangis seperti itu.

* * *

 

.

“Sudah kusiapkan makanan untukmu di kulkas. Jika ingin memakannya jangan lupa hangatkan. Makanlah yang teratur dan jaga kesehatanmu, Takashi-kun. Kamu sangat mudah jatuh sakit jika kelelahan. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami. Nomor yang bisa kamu hubungi sudah kusiapkan disamping telpon rumah. Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu saat malam tiba. Pakai selimutmu dan—“

“Sudah, Touko-san. Takashi bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah 16 tahun dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.” Shigeru menatap Natsume. “Tapi ingatlah semua nasehat Touko-san. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami.”

“Ha’i. Hati-hati dijalan dan selamat menikmati acaranya.”

Natsume melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang di tumpangi oleh keluarga Fujiwara melaju semakin jauh. Setelah kendaraan beroda empat itu sudah tak terlihat, Natsume masuk menuju kelasnya. Pagi tadi ia sedikit berdebat dengan Touko yang melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah. Namun dengan alasan bosan akhirnya wanita baya itu pun mengijinkannya.

.

“Natsume, bento mu sedikit sekali? Apa Touko-san tidak sempat membuatkanmu bento?” tanya Kitamoto saat melihat jenis lauk pauk yang terdapat di bentou milik Natsume berjumlah sedikit.

“Touko-san dan Shigeru-san pergi ke Tokyo karena ada undangan dari kantor dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan hanya ada aku di rumah.” Natsume tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa kesepian namun tidak sesepi dulu. Saat ini ia memiliki beberapa teman manusia dan teman-teman youkai-nya termasuk Nyanko Sensei yang selalu menemaninya di rumah.

“Kamu tidak diajak oleh mereka, Natsume?” Nishimura melahap roti melon yang sempat ia beli di kantin tadi.

“Mereka mengajakku, tapi karena alasan sekolah aku tidak ikut. Sebagai gantinya, nanti kami akan pergi berlibur bersama.” Ucap Natsume dengan senyuman. Ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia dari pemuda di hadapan mereka.

“Oh iyah Natsume, apakah besok kamu mau ikut bersama kami pergi berpetualang?” tanya Kitamoto. Natsume memandang sahabatnya itu sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maaf Kitamoto, karena Touko-san tidak ada di rumah jadi aku harus menjaga rumah. Kalian pergi saja, kapan-kapan kalian ajak juga aku kesana.”

Kitamoto dan Nishimura mengangguk. Keduanya mengerti dan tidak memaksa sama sekali karena mereka paham akan situasinya. Biasanya Tanuma ada bersama mereka, namun karena ada keperluan akhirnya dia tidak ikut bergabung untuk makan siang.

Hari pun berlalu. Keesokkan harinya Natsume pulang seperti biasanya. Ia ingin sekali pergi bersama teman-temannya, namun ia masih harus menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang terdekat agar mereka tidak ikut terluka karena dirinya.

Pemuda itu ingat akan pembicaraan semalam bersama Madara. Satu-satunya cara agar youkai itu berhenti mengganggunya yaitu dengan menyegelnya disebuah tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia agar segelnya tidak rusak. Meskipun tidak sehebat Matoba dan Natori, ia ada pengalaman dalam menyegel youkai. Dan tentu saja ia tak ingin meminta bantuan mereka agar mereka tidak terluka juga.

_**‘Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi bocah. Kali ini kamu tak akan lolos dariku lagi.’** _

“Nyanko-sensei!”

Madara yang paham langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya dan Natsume lompat ke punggung siluman suci itu. Mereka berdua terbang menuju suatu tempat yang sudah di rencanakan. Dan youkai merah itu mengejarnya dengan penuh amarah.

“Sensei apakah masih jauh?”

“Sedikit lagi kita sampai. Di hutan itu ada sebuah gua diatas bukit yang sulit dijangkau oleh manusia. Jika kita bisa mengarahkannya kesana dan menyegelnya, dia tak akan kembali lagi.” Mata merah milik Madara menatap tajam ke depan. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa youkai merah itu semakin mendekat. “Ah itu dia!”

Madara turun kebawah. Ketika sudah sampai Natsume pun melompat turun. Mata ambernya bisa melihat sebuah gua disana. “Aku akan menahannya di sini, siapkanlah penyegelannya disana seperti yang sudah kujelaskan.”

“Baik. Sensei hati-hati.”

Youkai merah itu mencoba menghadang Natsume. Namun Madara menahannya. Tanpa membuang waktu Natsume langsung masuk kedalam gua dan mempersiapkan ritual penyegelan.

“Apa yang membuatmu mengejar bocah itu?”

‘Tentu saja agar kekuatanku kembali penuh. Dan aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada manusia-manusia yang telah menyegelku sebelumnya. Aku yakin dengan memakan anak itu kekuatanku akan kembali penuh tanpa harus membunuh manusia lainnya.’

“Tak akan kubiarkan. Bocah itu adalah mangsaku. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya.” Madara menggigit badan youkai wanita itu. Sang youkai memberikan perlawanan. Keduanya bertarung dengan sengit. Tak berapa lama tubuh madara terlempar cukup jauh akibat kekuatan youkai tersebut.

Melihat siluman putih itu tak bergerak, sang youkai merah masuk melesat ke dalam gua. Ia melihat bocah itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat.

‘Sepertinya luka yang kuberikan untukmu sudah sembuh. Sekarang waktunya untukmu menyerahkan nyawamu.’

Youkai merah itu menggeram dan melesat mendekati Natsume. Tak sadar jika pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan jebakan. Ternyata dibelakang Natsume ada sebuah sumur tua yang dilapisi dengan banyak mantra. Youkai merah itu langsung masuk ke dalam sumur tersebut ketika Natsume menghindarinya. Tak menunggu lagi, Natsume segera menutup sumur tersebut dengan penutup kayu yang kokoh dan dilapisi banyak kertas mantra.

Siluman itu terus melakukan perlawanan, bahkan sebelah tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja bisa memanjang mencekik leher Natsume yang masih berusaha untuk menutup sumur itu. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya Natsume bisa menutup sumur tersebut dengan sempurna. Ia merasa lelah bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya sangat sulit. Namun ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Kedua mata ambernya melihat Madara sedang tergolek disamping gua. Tapi sebelum ia sampai ketempat Madara tubuhnya terasa ada yang menarik ke belakang, tanpa bisa ditahan tubuh Natsume jatuh kebawah tebing yang dipenuhi oleh rimbunan pohon. Sebelum tubuh itu terhempas kearah dahan-dahan pohon ia melihat Madara yang berusaha menggapai tubuhnya.

_‘Terimakasih sensei.’_

Tiga hari kemudian.

Seseorang nampak berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Ketika cahaya sudah masuk dalam penglihatannya, ia mengerang sedikit. Sedikit menghela napas saat ia sudah menyesuaikan diri.

“Takashi-kun. Syukurlah.. syukurlah kamu sudah sadar..” Touko memeluk pemuda yang baru sadar itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya. “Aku sangat mencemaskanmu.”

“To—touko-san..” Natsume hendak bangun namun ada sesuau yang menahan pergerakam tubuhnya. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Kami mendapat telepon dari temanmu bahwa kamu mengalami kecelakaan jatuh dari tebing. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disana, Takashi-kun?” Touko mengelus pipi Natsume yang terdapat banyak luka goreasan dengan hati-hati. “Lukamu sangat parah melebihi kecelakaanmu sebelumnya. Tapi syukurlah kamu sudah sadar sekarang. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu.” Touko menangis. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus khawatir. Bahagia karena anak asuhnya akhirnya sudah sadar dan khawatir saat melihat banyaknya luka yang didapat.

Natsume mencoba menggapai wajah wanita di hadapannya meskipun gerakannya tak bisa bebas karena banyaknya kabel dan selang yang menusuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal telah membuat wanita baik ini menangis karenanya. Ia mengusap pelan aliran airmata yang melewati pipi wanita baya tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, Natsume juga ikut menangis.

“Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..” suara Natsume yang teredam masker oksigen itu nampak terdengar lirih namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Touko. Shigeru yang baru saja masuk menatap haru dan ia mendekat dalam diam. “Tolong.. hiks.. tolong jangan usir aku.. tolong..”

Touko dan Shigeru menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah kaget. Tangan Natsume yang terkulai setelah menghapus airmata Touko, digenggam lembut oleh wanita tersebut.

“Apa yang kamu katakan, Takashi-kun. Kami tak akan mungkin mengusirmu, bahkan kami akan menahanmu tinggal jika kamu meninggalkan kami. Kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Fujiwara. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Takashi-kun..”

“Benar apa yang dikatakan Touko-san. Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, Takashi..”

Tangisan Natsume semakin terdengar. Touko dan Shigeru mengelus dan menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Mereka sedikitnya mengerti akan perasaan pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa kesepian yang dirasakannya sudah mulai berangsur hilang. Ada keluarga Fujiwara, teman-teman sekolahnya, teman-teman youkai di Yatsuhara dan Nyanko-sensei. Ah berbicara Nyanko-sensei, Natsume menjadi khawatir.

“Nyanko-sensei dimana? Dia tidak terluka kan?”

“Neko-chan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mendapat luka gores dan sekarang sedang bersama Tanuma-kun di rumah. Jangan khawatir lagi tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.” 

“Beristirahatlah. Jika kamu sembuh nanti kita akan berlibur bersama.” Ucapan Shigeru mengundang senyum Touko dan Natsume yang masih menangis.

“Ha’i. Arigatou gozaimasu.”

Natsume terlelap tidur. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Ia bisa melihat dalam mimpinya kedua orangtuanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Natsume melepas keduanya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum bahagia. Ia sudah tidak merasakan kesepian lagi. Bahkan ia bisa melihat juga, neneknya, Natsume Reiko ikut melambaikan tangannya.

_Arigatou gozaimasu. Sayounara, kaasan, tousan, Reiko-san._

 


End file.
